Damnation
by RurouniKon
Summary: Pip's in trouble again, and it's Damien's fault. Damien/Pip Dip Yaoi.


**Title: **Damnation

**Author: **RurouniKon

**Pairing: **Damien/Pip Dip

**Rating: **T – swearing, sexual content

**Summary: **Pip's in trouble again, and it's Damien's fault. Dip, Damien/Pip Slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park, or any of its characters. If I did, it would be much more 'Slashy'. No, it belongs to my personal heros, Trey Parker and Matt Stone

**A/N: **No, I don't have a problem with Religion.

**Damnation:**

"Damnation!, do you not understand that by doing what you're doing your soul is assured a place in the fiery depths of the lowest ring of hell?!" Father Maxi barked. "I'm concerned for your saftey," He stated, placing a reassuring hand on the younge blonde's shoulder. "Associating yourself with a creature such as that, well, I shudder at the thought of it alone." He explained. This had been the third time this month that Philip Pip Pirrup had been taken aside after the Sunday sermon to speak privatley with Father Maxi. It'd become routine, almost, It seemed that once word had reached South Park's Church that little Pip was spending his leisure time around the Anti-Christ concern for him grew and put many of the Church going populus of the small mountain town in a panic. "You've always been a good, honest Christian, Philip, I don't understand why you'd choose to be around that monster." Father Maxi continued, he has also seemed to have made it a routine habbit to lecture Pip on the fundamentals of Christianity, and how being around the Anti-Christ did nothing good for him. "He'll taint your soul and torture your mind. He's a creature of temptation, giving into him seals your fait." He paused, taking his hand off Pip's shoulder, turning and walking over to his desk. There was a silent, long running pause as Father Maxi stared blankly at his desk, seemingly searching for the best way to explain these things to Pip. Sighing, he raises his head, rubbing his temples. He glances down at his desk, grabbing a thick black book with a golden lace binde. "You see this book Philip?" Pip nods, shifting slightly in his seat, it was terribly warm inside the musty room and he couldn't seem to stay put. "Do you know what this is?" Father Maxi asked, raising the book into full view.

"Yes, sir." Pip replied, "It's the Holy Bible."

"Yes," Father Maxi agrees, "And do you know why we follow these guidelines?"

"Because they are what God has set out." Pip answered, dropping his head and staring shamefully at his feet. He really wished it wasn't so dreadfully hot in the room, but there didn't appear to be any vents for fresh air to enter, and the only window in the room was covered over by thick, black curtains.

"Philip, please tell me, what do you see in that beast?"

"I-I'm not sure." Pip answers honestly, he always believed that there was something in everyone that made them 'good' and that it wasn't his place to judge people. He himself could never understand why he was drawn so much so to the Anti-Christ.

"I hope that this will be the last time we talk about this matter." Father Maxi concludes, taking his free hand and offering it to Pip. Pip weakly raises his head and nods, lazily reaching out to take Father Maxi's helping hand. "I shall walk you out, my child." He tells Pip, leading him toward the doors.

"T-Thank-you very much, sir." Pip replies, plastering the fakest smile he'd ever managed across his face. They opened the doors, letting the trapped light seep through, showing just how dusty and stuffy the room was. Particles of dust danced about the open room within the confines of the rays of light.

"Shall we?" Father Maxi questioned, laying his hand against Pip's back.

"Yes, of course, sir." Pip replied, shyly. They made there way through the hall, down the spiral staircase into the main section of the Church were all the services were given. Passing the pews, they made there way down the long stretching, red carpet to the entrance of the Church. Pip sighed to himself. He was glad that was over, he didn't much care for these 'one on one' session with Father Maxi, as nice as he seemed. Pip knew it was only being done because it was what they thought was best, still, he wished with wasn't so awkward. He placed his hands against the large wooden doors, forcing them open. He had to shield his eyes from the sun, but they soon adjusted.

"Very good then Philip, we'll see you again next Sunday, I hope." Father Maxi said with a smile.

"Hey! There's my Pipper." Pip turned to the sound of his name being adressed, he knew who it was, the only person who called him by that nick name. He felt a lump in his throat, as it became dry. He couldn't bring himself to turn around and face the person calling to him. It can't be him, can it? He wouldn't come this close to a Church, would he? Oh, how will Father Maxi react if it's him. Pip thought to himself, his mind racing. "Hey! Pipper! Didn't you hear me?!" He still continued to call to Pip. At this point Father Maxi raised his head and looked down the path of the Church, leading out onto the road to see none other then the Anti-Christ himself, standing there, in full black attire.

"Demon!" Father Maxi barked, stepping forward.

"What?" Damien called back, "This a bad time? Isn't Pip done with his Churchy-type stuff now?"

"Leave this place, and this soul alone son of Satan!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong." Damien scoffed. Pip's heart skipped a beat, Damien was right he hadn't done anything, but was it wrong for him to be so close to a Church?

"Leave this place Hell spawn!" Father Maxi once again ordered, walking across the Church's front lawn to the edge of the grass. "This is holy ground, you're not to step foot here."

"Chill out you pompous, over stuffed puppet, I ain't on your pressious grass," Damien corrects, pointing to his feet. "As you can see, I'm clearly standing on the side walk, like any normal pedestrian." He smirks."I'm just here to pick my little friend up, you know, the Blonde, overly British one." He pauses to look over Father Maxi's shoulder. "Over there." He says, pointing in Pip's general direction.

"Philip is a good Christian, beast, he'll have nothing to do with you!" Father Maxi shouts.

"No need to yell, I'm standing right here." Damien groans, plugging one of his ears. "And, just so you know, your breath stinks, like a mule's ass." Pip, still in shock, is unsure how to deal with this situation. He finally inhales a large breath and exhales, turning and walking toward Father Maxi and Damien.

"Why 'ello there Pipper, my lil' British friend." Damien says with a smile. Pip had noticed that Damien was getting into the habbit of mimicking his accent.

"H-Hello Damien." Pip squeaked.

"Be gone now, demon." Father Maxi commanded, pulling his rosary and cross.

"Those won't do you any good, old man." Damien spat, glaring at the beads.

"I said for you to leave this place, you're not welcome here."

"I don't want to hang around this shit hole, I'm just here for him." Damien repeats, pointing again to Pip. "So if you don't mind, I'll be taking him with me."

"Philip isn't going with you. He knows better."

"He knows better, huh?" Damien pauses looking at Pip. "I think you should let him choose whether or not he wants to come with me."

"I think not, I won't allow you to seduce his innocent soul."

"Hmm." Damien replied, reaching out and taking hold of Pip's wrist. Pip stumbled forward and was caught by Damien.

"Give him back, now!" Father Maxi ordered, "I'll read from the Holy testament!" Damien started chuckling, whiping a stray tear away from under his eye.

"Oh thats funny, you think that story book can do anything? It's a fucking work of fiction."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I?, please, you're telling Pip to stay away from me." Damien growled.

"He isn't safe with you!"

"Pfft, and like he's any better with you! Last time I checked it was priests raping little boys on the news, not demons." Damien replies with a devilish smile. "If you want Pipper so badly, take him from me, I dare you." Damien growls, his voice low and laced with a sadistic undertone. Father Maxi backs down, flinching a bit.

"Good, you're not as stupid as you look." Damien smiles, wrapping his arm around Pip's waist.

"Philip, you can stop this demon, come back here, we can help you." Father Maxi pleads, trying to get Pip away from Damien.

"I-I...umm..." Pip blushes and looks down at the ground.

"Philip, don't you wish to free yourself from your demons? Wasn't that what we were helping you with?"

"...W-well, not to b-be rude, sir, but I n-never actually asked f-for help." Pip mumbles. Slack jawed, Father Maxi stands.

"Fine, Philip, If you wish to be consumed and devoured by this demon, so be it." With that he turns and makes his leave back to the confines of the Church.

"Ay!, Priesty, Take that Bible of yours and shove it so far up your self-righteous ass that you'll be tasting it." Damien laughs, leading Pip down the street away from the Church. "Let's go back to your place, Pipper, your asshole parents aren't there right?" Damien speaks up.

"N-No, they're not." Pip replies, softly.

"Alright then, to your house we go!" Damien smiles, grabbing hold of Pip's hand and leading him down the street. Reaching Pip's house Damien pulls him helplessly inside.

"That priest of yours, is he always such a high and mighty ass?" Damien questions, laying out stretched on the couch.

"I...I don't think so...he was just, worried about me." Pip squeaks, sitting down on the end of the couch.

"Worried about what?" Damien questions, playing with a strand of his hair. "Something troubling you?, If you tell me I can help. I'll kill for you, spill some blood and burn some flesh."

"N-N-No, that's alright Damien." Pip says, waving his hands back and forth in a nervous, reassuring gesture.

"Hmmp, you're no fun." Damien whines, tugging lightly on the strand of hair he's been playing with. There is a pause, and Damien breaks it, "Hey, Pipper." He speaks up.

"Yes, Damien?" Pip replies, fidgeting on the end of the couch.

"Why did you pick me, I mean, over what he was saying?" Damien asks, sitting up.

"I-I don't know." Pip replies, blushing lightly.

"I think you do, you can tell me you know." Damien says, taking hold of Pip's shoulders, throwing him back against the couch and placing himself on top of him. Pip squirmed around a bit, the sudden movement surprised him, not to mention Damien's weight on top of himself.

"It was n-nothing." Pip squeaked. Damien seemed to enjoy dominating Pip, no matter the situation. He smiled down at Pip and leaned in closer so Pip could feel his breath against his already red cheeks.

"Hmm, really now?" Damien began, shifting slightly and bringing a free hand up to rubs Pip's cheek. "Well, my little British boy-toy, I don't believe you. Don't lie to me now." Pip's cheeks heated up even more, if it were possible as he squeezes his eyes shut. "Look at me Pipper, its rude to not look at someone when they're talking to you." Damien grins, leaning down further to whisper into Pip's ear, "And I'm the last person you should want to be rude to." Pip shudders at the sensation of Damien's breath against his ear, it sends a chill down his spine. "How come you didn't heed his warning about me, you know, I really am as bad as they say."

"N-No, you're not D-Damien. You've a-always been nice t-t-to me, you were m-my only friend."

"Hmm, what if I was trying to just seduce you?" Damien questions.

"W-Well if that what y-you've set out to do, y-you're doing a right good job at it." Pip says, covering his face with his hands.

"Oh really, well then tell me this Pip, why do you trust me?"

"Y-You're the o-only person who w-was ever nice to me without hidden incentive."

"Hmm, So you don't believe anything they say about demons and monsters?" Damien questions, raising a brow.

"N-No, I know that t-they can eat humans." Pip mumbles, still covering his eyes. "Y-You're not g-going to eat m-me, are you Damien?"

"Only if you mean that in the most sexual way possible." Damien scoffs. Pip starts shaking, he isn't sure if its from fear or not, but he knows he isn't in a good position right now. "H-Hey! Pipper, don't be scared, shit I was just joking. I'm not going to hurt you." Damien whispers, rubbing Pip's cheek with his hand again, "I mean it, stop being afraid. I just wanted to know why you picked to trust me. No one ever has before."

"I trust you b-because you c-cared about me when n-no one else did. You're s-something special Damien, I d-don't care what they say about y-you being the Devil's son."

"Pip, you mean that?" Damien questions, pulling Pip's hands away from his eyes.

"Y-Yes..." He sniffs, tears running lightly down his soft, pink tinted cheeks. Damien slowly leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Pip's forehead.

"You mean more to me then any other living thing, Pip. I want you to be mine." Damien says, slowly placing more gentle kisses on Pip's cheeks. "So stop crying, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Alright Damien, I-I trust you." Pip says, with his first honest smile of the day. Damien smiles down to him and leans in for another, slightly rougher, more passionate kiss on Pip's lips.

"You're all mine, Pipper. I hope you know that." Damien says, Kissing lightly down Pip's jaw line and neck. "I won't hurt you, ever, I won't damn your soul or taint it." He brings himself back up placing another loving kiss on Pip's lips.

"I'll b-be yours i-if you'll be m-mine, Damien." Pip squeaks.

"My, my, aren't we bold." Damien chuckles, leaning down and running his tounge along Pip's jawline. "Of course I'll be yours, idiot. It wouldn't be fair if I made you mine and you couldn't have any of my stunning self."

"W-Well aren't we m-modest." Pip jokes. Damien leans in once more, capturing Pip's lips.

"I'll tell you one thing my little chew toy, you are damned to deal with me forever." Damien says with a smirk.

"That's fine with me." Pip says with a smile, wrapping his arms around Damien's neck and closing the gap between them.


End file.
